I'm in Love with a Stupid Oaf
by AphroditesWar
Summary: How is it exactly that when you tell Layla something she manages to completely convince you to do otherwise. This is how Jennifer managed to become bunk buddies with the utterly annoying Warren Peace. R&R.
1. McMansion

"No."

Jen refused. There was no way in hell she was going to be Warren Peace's bunking partner for the trip. Hell No! No matter what Layla said to her, no matter how cute her puppy dog faces were, Jennifer was NOT going to be Warren Peace's bunk buddy!

Which is why she couldn't figure out why she was now on a bus listening to her i-pod _eargerly _awaiting her bunk buddy's arrival.

When she saw him come up onto the bus she just breathed. She wasn't going to let him get to her. She was going to envelop herself in her music, the pool and the further training of her powers.

It wasn't that she was concieted or anything. Jen felt she was pretty average actually. She had strawberry blond hair that went a little past her shoulders, dark green eyes, and thin nose. She was skinny enough but (thanks to her mom) her chest and ass area were, to say the least...big.

Growing up this aquired her some undesired attention from the opposite sex. Because of this she tended to wear a lot of blazers and overalls to try and cover up her chest area.

As of right now Jen was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black overall shorts that modestly showed off her legs.

If anything however Jennifer felt that Warren was the concieted one. Did you know that he works at the paper lantern because he wants to and not because he has to? Oh yeah. His family is RICH.

I'm talking HUGE victorian house. Try McMansion. Apparently before his dad was incarcerated he made an honest living for himself and his family.

But...back to the situation at hand. HER having to share a condo-type thing with HIM. Since the first day she met him it was like oil and vinegar.

Jennifer Revenue is originally from New York. That is until her parents got the chance to travel to Maxville and write a book on the superheroes there. Her parents are proffesors and non-supers. So when they were given the chance to really study the modern behaviors of superheroes, they jumped righty on it.

And officially uprooted Jennifer from her nice, semi-normal life.

It wasn't that Jennifer disliked Maxville. It was just thatshe wasn't used to tht silence. In New York it is never quiet.

But Jen couldn't deny the fact that she loved her school. And most of the people in it.

Except Peace. Oh and Boomer and his repulsive gym shorts.

See, when Boomer called her up onto the stage she was already angry because he found it neccesary to use his amazing power and cause her ears to bleed.

Jennifer's an alchemist. So she stomped her foot on the stage and caused a crossbow to rise up. She grapped it and shot 6 consecutive arrows into the side of the gym wall before putting it down.

Boomer looked at her shocked. "You hurt my GYM!!!" He looked at her almost in tears whispering hero before turning his head away.

Jen looks at him for a few seconds wondering if he was touched by a gym teacher before getting off the stage and making her way up to the bleachers as she was instructed by Principal Powers.

Layla had been assigned her tour gide so she sat below the chirpy red head and attempted to watch the rest of power placement before HE spoke to me.

Jen couldn't deny it, when She first saw Warren she thought he was a god in leather. A delicious body, a perfect face and that hair. Jen had a weakness for long hair.

And to her mild disbelief he was reading. And not a comic book either... Pride and Predjudice. All Jen could think was WOW.

That is until he opened his mouth. Then he went from Senor Yummy to Mr. Name-Me-Jackass-of-the-Year.

But it wasn't his voice. He has this gorgeous deep voice. It was what he said.

"Is there a reason your staring at me freak?"

Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't even know this guy and now he was insulting her.

"I wasn't staring at you. And if anything YOU should be the last one calling someone a freak you, you, you stupid oaf!

And that is when all Hell broke loose


	2. Elixer of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky high... If I did Steven Strait would never see the light of day. (wink wink)**

Ok as a note Because Jennifer is an alchemist she can create anything out of just about everything and then return it to its original state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer sighed, shaking her head at the memory. It seemed no matter what happened he always got under her skin. She looked at him as he sat down across from her. Their eyes connected but as he glared at her she felt something else behind his gaze, but shook it off when she noticed he had looked away.

Jen was once again about to get absorbed in her music when she felt something hit her shoulder. She looked up sharply in the direction it came from to see a guy leering at her.

She recognized him immediatly as Jake Alexander. After the Royal Pain incident Jake had taken over as the resident bully at Sky High.

Jen snatched off her headphones and proceeded to walk over to where he was sitting. He looked up at her smirking and by the look in his eye Jen could tell he was almost daring her to do something.

So, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and got up in his face. "Listen, and listen well you pathetic excuse for a human being. I am not from around here okay? And in New York we don't play like that. I am tired and I haven't had ANY coffee. So keep messing with me. I won't only kick your ass but I'll castrate you in your sleep."

Jen let go of him gave him one last glare before heading back to her seat. She noticed Warren looking at her before Layla came up and bombarded her.

"Jenna! That was amazing I never kne-" Layla" Jen said cutting her off. "If you want to have any type of adult conversation with me you will do me a favor and grow me some coffee beans."

Layla sighed knowing she was right and concentrated. in a matter of seconds she had a sufficient amount of beans and handed them over to an awaiting Jenna who immediatly dumped them into a portable coffee mug.

After adding a bottle of water she grasped the mug and closed her eyes concentrating. After a while the intoxicating aroma of coffee drifted into her nose and her mouth began to water.

Jennifer opened her eyes and took a long deep gulp. "Ahhhh, the Elixr of Life." Layla began laughing at her friends addiction before the bus stopped again.

As the door opened Jenna glanced up and a smile graced her features. Michael Kent had just stepped on the bus. "FeFe!!" he yelled. She rolled my eyes at the nickname bestowed on her.

Michael Kent was what most of the female population would describe as "hot" with his spikey black hair and jade green eyes. To Jen however he was more of the brotherly type than anything else.

Michael was in fact the son of the famous Superman, but Jenna had met him through his non-super mother Lois Lane.Since the second grade they had become inseperable before Michael moved to Gotham. Several years later they met up again at Sky High. Apparently Michael had moved there only months before Jen.

Thanks to his father's infamous lineage Michael was graced with his father's powers, which in most ways made him more powerful than even Will Stronghold himself.

He walked over kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her. Jennifer saw Michael look from her mug to her silently begging her for a sip.

Jen hugged her mug tighter and shook her head no, knowing her friend's equal addiction to coffee. Michael reached out his hand and pleaded. "Gimme!" "Nooooooooooo.""FeFe..." "Nooooooooooo!!" was all that was heard for a series of minutes before Michael stood up triumphantly holding the mug.

Jenna sat down in her chair pouting and glaring up at Michael. He sat back down took a series of long gulps and handed it back to Jen who snatched it from him.

She downed the rest, put the mug away and then proceeded to mercilessly and relentlessly beat Michael over the head with a crowbar she "pulled" out of the side of the bus.

Jennifer knew that the crowbar couldn't seriously injure him due to his invulnerability but she relished in the slight pain he recieved before snatching it out her hand.

He turned away slightly so that Jen couldn't see what he was doing before he faced her again holding out the crowbar he had bent into the shape of a bow.

Jenna rolled her eyes but accepted his silent apology before thrusting the bow back into the bus. "Wanna listen?" she asked him holding out one of her ipod's earpieces. He nodded his head and took one from her.

As Breaking Benjamin's "Diary of Jane" blasted into their ears Jenna fell asleep leaning against her best friend's buff shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jen awoke she glanced down at her watch to see that 3 hours had passed. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She personally didn't know where the camp was but she figured they'd have been there by now.

Looking up she saw that Michael was already awake and chatting animatedly with a girl who Jenna realized was Adriana Lima a fellow Mad Science classmate.

She had admittedly seen Adriana hanging out with Michael before and the two shamelessly flirted with one another. Jen knew Michael to be some what of a ladies man so she reminded herself to ask him what his true feelings were towards this girl.

Jenna looked at them a while longer. They were she conceded a nice couple. Adriana's long auburn hair and gray eyes complimented Michael's features nicely.

"Aren't they adorable?!" Layla squealed, scaring Jenna. "JESUS, Layla gimme a heart attack why don't ya?!" After she had calmed down she looked at the red head who looked positively sorry. Jenna sighed before speaking. "Yea... I guess they make an ok couple."

I was about to say something else when Mr.Name-Me-Jackass-Of -The-Year went and opened his mouth again. **God Help Us All**.


	3. Gone Fishing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High...blah,blah,blah**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you say to me?" Jenna asked, obviously pissed off. Warren sneered. "I SAID you must really like staring at people freak."

Jenna stood up and walked towards him. Warren stood up to and Jennifer silently cursed knowing that it was hard to be intimidating when the other person was several inches taller than you.

The two glared at each other oviously daring the other to make the first move when Layla and Michael came to the rescue.

"Warren Peace you stop and you stop right now!!!" Layla said. Warren just looked at her before sighing. "Layla stay out of thi-" "No!! You are both my friends and I would personally rather you not kill one another."

While Jenna was enjoying Layla verbally eating Warren out she glanced at Michael who had pulled her back to find him glaring fiercly at Warren.

Jen nudged causing him to stop and look down ar her. "Dude, you keep glaring at him like that your laser vision's gonna kick in. And, as much as i would love that... I would prefer if the next time I see you wasn't behind bars." she said.

Michael nodded smiling a little before sitting back down stealing the window seat. Jenna rolled her eyes and was about to sit down when she felt her stomach rumble. Realizing how hungry she was she made her way to the front of the bus to ask the bus driver if they could stop soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later they pulled into a rest area that was made especially for super beings. After grabbing some pizza Jen, Michael, Adriana, Layla, Will (and to her mild distaste) Warren all sat down at a table together.

Jen, Michael, and Layla were sitting across from Adriana, Will and Warren. Layla and Will were in their own little world feeding one another and giggling.

Adriana however kept squirming in her seat, so Jen asked her what was wrong. "N-Nothing I j-just have t-to go to the bathroom." And, with that she darted to the back of the restaurant.

A couple seconds later Michael leaned down and whispered "Where's the girls bathroom?" Jenna almost chocked on her soda before she looked at him in repulsion. She pointed to the area Adriana had just escaped to. He smirked before running off.

Jennifer looked up and Warren was wearing the same look of disgust she was wearing. It dawned on her then as to why Adriana was squirming and to the fact that Warren probably got an unwanted eyefull.

Jenna caught his eye and they both shook their heads in disgust. "That's disgusting."Jen said. Warren nodded his head in agreement. For a second it seemed that they were getting along before the bus driver announced it was time to go. As Jenna emptied her trash she pushed away the feeling in her stomach that told her she had liked the civilacy between Warren and herself.

When Michael and Adriana finally boarded the bus it was safe to say something had happened. Michael was grinning like an idiot and Adriana's hair was a little mussed.

As he sat down next to her the grin didn't leave his face. "Can I listen to your i-pod Fefe?" he asked Jen. Jenna loooked at him skeptically before digging around in her purse. She pulled out a travel container of hand sanitizer before handing it to him.

He looked at her confused. "What do I need this for?" he asked. "I love you hun...but I don't know where your hands have been in the last 45 minutes." she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Got any 3's?"

"...Nope, Go Fish."

"Damn. Got any King's?"

"...Nope. Go Fish."

Michael groweled in frustration before throwing his cards down on the seat.

"Ahhh! You know what, I give up. Do you hear me I Give Up!!!"

Jen grinned in her seat. "What's a matter Mikey? it's just a game of Go Fish"

Michael scowled at her before answereing.

"No. Not with you. With you it's war!" Michael stood up in the bus before shouting "It's all war bitches!! War! War!" He got out of the seat and sat next to a still sleeping Adrianna while rocking back and forth with his eyes closed, chanting "war,war,war" in a small voice.

Layla got up an sat next to Jenna before asking to take Michael's place in the game.

Jen readily agreed and was shuffling the cards when she saw Michael lean over to Layla whispering:"it's always the quiet ones", before shaking his head in a knowing matter. Layla didn't respomd. She simply nodded and smiled along with him.

Jen looked between the two."Wooooowwww."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now dark outside and Jen realized that she couldn't fall asleep. She and Layla had played goldfish 7 times before they called it quits. Currently it seemed that the only people awake were the radioactive bus driver with whom she had learned couldn't sleep, herself and Peace.

"Revenue, stop moving around so much." Warren mumbled from his seat across from her. She glanced up in a mix of annoyance and surprise to the fact that his tone wasn't as harsh and grating as to what she was used to.

"Sorry, I can't sleep."

Warren sighed before turning to her. "If you paid attention in power breakdown class instead of playing MASH with Wonder-Boy over there you might know that all the different elements on the bus is whats effecting your sleep. The same thing happens to me when I 'm in a forest or even a candle store".

"What the hell would you be doing in a candle store?"

"Revenue FOCUS!" he replied harshly whispering."My POINT is that you have to concentrate on ONE element. So try it. Just ONE element."

She sighed frusrtated and annoyed and tried to 'focus' on an element like he instructed. So she thought about it and decided to go with the leather seats. 'She had always liked leather and it always smelled so good...'

Within minutes Jen was fast asleep lost in her thoughts.

Warren smirked the now sleeping blonde. oncew you got past all the annoying traits and know-it -all attitude she wasn't THAT bad. And when she was sleeping (and he cursed himself for thinking this) she was actually kinda pretty.


End file.
